1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a power supply control device, an image processing apparatus, and a power supply control method.
2. Summary
According to an aspect of the invention, there is provided a power supply control device including a moving object detecting unit and a power supply unit. The moving object detecting unit is attached to a processing apparatus body and is capable of detecting a moving object moving in the vicinity of the processing apparatus body. The moving object detecting unit has a detection range which is divided into a lower area and an upper area. The lower area is a lower detection range for detecting a part of a moving object that is substantially in contact with the floor. The upper area is an upper detection range for detecting a top part of a moving object. The processing apparatus body includes plural power supply targets and a controller that controls the plural power supply targets. The power supply unit is included in the controller and is always supplied with power so as to monitor approach of a moving object by using the moving object detecting unit. The power supply unit supplies, upon the moving object detecting unit detecting a moving object, power to a power supply target among the plural power supply targets that are included in the processing apparatus body. The power supply target includes a part of the controller other than the power supply unit.